Red Square
Red Square was a middleweight robot built by Team Whyachi which competed in the final season of BattleBots. It was a red square-shaped robot with hinged wedges all around similar to BioHazard, and a unique style of flipping arm. The arm was made out of a titanium alloy leaf spring. A winch pulled down on the arm to build up tension, then released to fire the flipper. Red Square performed well in its only season, reaching the round of 32. Red Square returned for the NPC Charity Open where it reached the loser's bracket semifinals. The frame of Red Square was used for one of Team Whyachi's entrants in the 2009 competition where it was renamed BABS. Robot History Season 5.0 Red Square's first ever match was against Evil Twins. Red Square won by KO and advanced to the next preliminary round, where it faced Cannibull. Red Square won by TKO and advanced to the final preliminary round, where it faced Fusion. Red Square won on a close 23-22 judge's decision and advanced to the TV rounds, where it faced Edge. After flipping Edge at one point, the time ran out and Red Square won on a close 25-20 judge's decision. This win put Red Square to the round of 32, where it faced Bad Attitude. Despite flipping Bad Attitude at one point, Bad Attitude won the match by KO and Red Square was eliminated from the tournament. For unknown reasons, Red Square didn't participate the middleweight consolation rumble at the end of the tournament, but even if it did, it wouldn't have been able to compete in the middleweight royal rumble after an accident with Nightmare in the heavyweight consolation rumble. 2004 NPC Charity Open Red Square's first match was against Norbert. Before the match began, Red Square had its flipping arm raised. In the beginning of the match, both robots went straight at each other and Norbert drove over Red Square, which had its flipping arm lowered. After Norbert was driving over Red Square multiple times, Red Square got underneath Norbert again and tried to flip it, but it wasn't successful. Norbert ran away and started ramming Red Square from the rear. Norbert drove over Red Square some more and Red Square pushed Norbert against the arena wall for a flip, but the flipping arm missed. Norbert ran away again and drove over Red Square multiple times again. At the 1:35 mark, Red Square finally got a flip in on Norbert and tossed it onto its back. After this, Red Square was pushing the flipped Norbert around the arena. Red Square slightly flipped the front of Norbert and Norbert drove itself under the arena wall. Red Square attempted to free Norbert by getting underneath it and using its flipping arm, but it wasn't successful and the time ran out shortly after. Red Square won on a judge's decision and advanced to the next round, where it faced SubZero. Before the match began, Red Square had its flipping arm raised again. In the match, SubZero ran to the corner of the arena and Red Square was having driving issues as it lowered its flipping arm. After SubZero was driving over Red Square multiple times, SubZero tried to get underneath the rear of Red Square for a flip, but it missed. After this, Red Square got underneath SubZero and tried to flip it, but it missed as well. After more collisions between both robots, Red Square was running out of power and SubZero was still moving very quickly around the arena. The time ran out shortly after and SubZero won on a judge's decision. This meant that Red Square was now in the loser's bracket. After receiving a bye, Red Square went up against Swamp Thing. Much like the last two matches, Red Square got underneath Swamp Thing multiple times and flipped it onto its back after a collision between both robots. After this, Swamp Thing moved to the corner of the arena and Red Square pushed it under the pulverizer. Swamp Thing ran away and Red Square got underneath Swamp Thing once again. Red Square tried to flip Swamp Thing, but missed and Swamp Thing drove itself at the arena wall. Swamp Thing drove over Red Square some more and later stopped moving. Red Square tried pushing it toward the pulverizer, but Swamp Thing was already being counted out. Red Square won by KO and advanced to the next round, where it faced Adonai. Both robots went straight at each other and Red Square got underneath Adonai twice. After this, Adonai got underneath Red Square for a brief moment. Red Square then got underneath Adonai again and pushed it against the arena wall. Adonai got underneath Red Square and pushed towards the corner of the arena. After this, Red Square got underneath Adonai some more. Red Square then flipped Adonai and landed on its feet. Red Square got underneath Adonai again and flipped it onto its back. Red Square pushed the flipped Adonai around the arena and pushed against the arena wall, where it managed to flip it again. As Adonai tried to run away, Red Square was pushing Adonai some more and flipped it once again. Red Square then pushed Adonai against the arena wall and flipped it. Red Square then pushed the flipped Adonai under the pulverizer and Adonai stopped moving. Adonai was then counted out and Red Square won by KO again. This win put Red Square to the loser's bracket quarterfinals, where it faced Easty Beast. Red Square was driving under Easty Beast throughout the entirety of the match and flipped Easty Beast three times. After this, the time ran out and Red Square won on a judge's decision. This win put Red Square to the loser's bracket semifinals, where it faced SubZero again. SubZero won on a judge's decision again and Red Square was eliminated from the tournament. Wins/Losses * Wins: 8 * Losses: 3 Redsquare insides.jpg|The insides of Red Square. RedSquare&DarrenEwert SF02.jpg|Red Square and Darren Ewert in Season 5.0. Category:Middleweight Robots Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Robots armed with unique weapons Category:Middleweight Semifinalists Category:Robots from Wisconson Category:Robots armed with launchers